


Around the corner

by Angie_Cheshire



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, First work - Freeform, M/M, More tags later, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, allura is coran's niece, business man! shiro, flower boy!Keith, lance is a jerk, maccalon, mild ocs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8531320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie_Cheshire/pseuds/Angie_Cheshire
Summary: A boy, no an angel, in an red apron holding a broomstick smiled at him, his brown- blackish eyes twinkling. He had a mullet and olive toned skin, which was covered in dirt(probably from gardening), and a pin on his apron pocket that read "Keith"."Keith" shiro thought.He was so doomed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, hello peoples! this is the first ever fic I'm posting on this website and I hope you all enjoy it! If you guys like this, I'll do a second chapter. I am very sorry it there are mistakes and such, I am a very terrible reviser. Constructive criticism is always welcome, and feedback is awesome!  
> This fic is greatly inspired by maccalons au and art, so kudos to her!
> 
> http://maccalon.tumblr.com/

Shiro always thought of himself as a reasonable man. He Didn't nag for promotions or slack off .He worked for his money and was true to his word. A calm demeanor and clear head at heated moments also worked to his benefit and made people like him. But when his boss had decided for him that he would be traveling to mexico for to 2 weeks without his permission and consent he had completely spasmed out.  
"Allura! I didn't agree to this!" Shiro said, banging His fist on the table.Allura's eyes widened a bit in surprise, not used to seeing him aggravated.  
"It's only for two weeks shiro. and this works more in your benefit then in mine. It could boost up your cred by ten times and attract larger companies!" Allura replied in an even tone, trying to be the calm one for once.she had intruded shiro in the middle of a heated call with his dad, and was not in a good mood.  
Shiro rubbed his temple,feeling a migraine coming on. "That's not the point! This is two weeks I'm missing out on in my daily life! I don't live to work! I have THINGS I need to do outside of when you see me!"  
"Like what?" Allura challenged.  
"W-well I have a hair appointment at 3 next week, and um, a dinner reservation I can't miss out on on Thursday." Shiro worried his tuft of white hair between his fingers as allura crossed her arms.  
"those things can easily be rescheduled, and the business trip takes place next month, so you have plenty of of time to clear your calendar for it."  
"But allura! That's not the point. you can't just decide for people whether or not they can go miles away from their home."  
Allura shrugged."I am your boss. I'm pretty sure I can. She tapped her hand impatiently, and looked at the clock which hung above the bookshelf it read 6:30 pm." I have to go. I have a meeting at 7. We'll discuss this tomorrow, alright? " before shiro could answer, Allura got up and started making her way to the door. She flashed an "alluring" fake, smile at him, and closed the door.  
"I'm not going! Shiro suddenly shouted.  
"Yes you are!" Was the muffled reply.  
Shiro sighed and leaned back in his chair, spinning around. Then he stood up and started to stuff his paperwork into his brief case so he could bring it home to complete while eating takeout.  
He looked around to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything. His office was small, but sleek and modern. The left wall was lined with a bookshelf full of business guides and industry books. The right wall was painted black and grey, with a table and comfy sofa pushed up into it. In the center of the room was his desk and work place where he stayed for the majority of the day.  
Behind it was a huge window that showered in a lot of light, but shiro usually covered it with a curtain so he wouldn't be blinded by the sun while he worked.the wall in front of him was The same as the right wall, except with a door attached. Everything was either black,grey or white, with potted plants here and there.  
He picked up a folder left on his shelf, exited his office, and locked the door. He started down the hallway and tried to think of ways to convince allura to not force him to go.  
The real reason of why he couldn't go was that he couldn't afford to. He couldn't afford to book a hotel, buy food and necessities without going bankrupt and being able to pay the high rent for his apartment  
But he couldn't tell allura that. Since his dad was such a successful man, everyone expected him to live up to him. When he told his dad that he didn't want they stress of taking on his role as his successor , he had literally booted him out with only a drooping apartment and a job that thought he was still rich, and would fire him in a heartbeat if they found out about about his current "situation".  
As he made his way down the hallway, he stopped by the faculty room to take some instant coffee packets so he wouldn't pass out from lack of sleep as he tried to complete all the paperwork he had to do that night.  
Since he missed the sale on Tuesday at the supermarket, they would be too expensive for him to buy now.  
"Stealing from the faculty room again?" Said a squeaky voice behind him.  
Shiro jumped and turned around dropping the packets all over the floor.  
Pidge snickered as shiro's eyes widened at the mess around him, and bent to help him pick it up.  
"I'm not stealing, these are free and we're supposed to use them." Shiro said, also bending down to pick up the spilled mess.  
Pidge was one of shiro's coworkers, and one of the only friends he had in the area. They kind of resembled a bird, and had big round glasses that always slipped off their nose. Their favorite color was green, so at least one article of clothing was always that particular color. today, a grass green shawl wrapped around their shoulder, above their business suit matched with a green tie.  
"It is when you take 500 of them and intend to bring them home." Pidge replied, with a ghost of a smile on their lips.  
" I didn't take 500 of them, only like, 25." Shiro said hastily.  
"I rest my case."  
Pidge handed shiro the packets, and he stuffed them into the side pocket of his brief case.  
"Today's been a rough day pidge, please try to tone down the sarcasm."  
"What, did allura do something again? You know she has a crush on you right? Don't take what she says seriously."  
Shiros ears turned red, because they knew that he was gay and was teasing him.  
"No, just more talk about the business trip."  
Pidges eyes softened a tiny bit, since they are the only one that knew about his current "situation".  
"Why don't you just tell her that you can't go because of financial problems?"  
"I can't! If I tell her that, she'll know right away that I'm a fraud!" Shiro said in frustration, glancing around the room to make sure no one heard.  
You're not a fraud, shiro. You work hard and never use your heritage to your advantage." Pidge said seriously, laying a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, I'm going to be going on that business trip too, so you could room with me if you really don't want to tell allura."  
Shiro sighed."no I can't ask you to do that pidge. I'll find a way out of this."  
Pidge sighed and cast a worried look his way.they made their way out the door."well anyway, I have a meeting with the boss woman at 7, so catch you tomorrow, 'Kay?  
Shiro waved and didn't meet pidges eyes. He picked up his brief case, and started moving to the escalator that led to the exit. He started to the bus stop, but then decided against it. Maybe some fresh air would do him good.  
He'd never truly walked home before, usually taking the bus or crashing on the couch in his office if it got too late.  
As he strolled down the street, he noticed that his neighborhood has actually quite nice. It must've been just his apartment that was in such poor condition.  
Little shops lined the sidewalk, and music poured in into the air.Shiro noticed that a bakery across the street had fresh cakes and baguettes in the window display, and a guy in a yellow apron was arranging them with daisies in cute baskets in between the pastries.  
Shiros mouth watered. He made a note to visit that place when his paycheck came in.  
Ancient book shops that shiro would love to get lost in dotted here and there, as well as beauty salons, restaurants, cafe's, and confectionery shops. He wandered around slowly soaking in the happy place.  
Shiro suddenly smelled a sweet, flowery smell coming from being an ivy covered wall. he made his way over, expecting a dead end. He realized it wasn't and a small store was cornered off, the ground around it wild with uncut grass and weeds. It was a Victorian style shop with the ivy starting to crawl onto the side of the shack.it was almost like he'd discovered a dwarfs house like in fairy tails.The windows were open, out spilling orchids,amaryllis, and iries. A gaveled path led to a patio where a rokimg chair stood crookedly.next to it, a half opened door with a sign that said "the flos shop" hung above it.  
Since it was still early and the sun was quite high in the sky, shiro thought why not? And ventured toward the quaint little shop.  
As he entered, the wooden door jingled and shiro's mouth literally dropped open. There were rows apon rows of different flowers not seeming to be in any order.in a corner, a bunch of bouquets were on display, a little sign reading " sale! 5.99 for all bouquets!" And Shiro sweared they were the most delicately, beautifully arranged flowers he ever saw in his 23 years of life.There were windows everywhere, and light spilled in unevenly, because the windows were differently than sized with stained glass making the place seem wonderfully magical.  
Shiro took half a step in before a voice to his right exclaimed, "welcome! How can I help you today?" Shiro turned around and it was like an arrow to the heart.  
A boy, no an angel, in an red apron holding a broomstick smiled at him, his brown- blackish eyes twinkling. He had a mullet and olive toned skin, and a pin on his apron pocket that read "Keith".

"Keith"shiro thought.

He was so doomed.

**Author's Note:**

> :) I hope you enjoyed


End file.
